heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.12.28 - He grins like a Cheshire cat
Metropolis is a nice, neutral meeting location as far as Cheshire is concerned. It's close enough to her safe house in New York without being too close to Gotham and her daughter. The meeting invitation came through one of her handlers, which is the way 99% of people contact her. A wanted assassin doesn't get a lot of direct phone calls. She agrees to the meeting and proposes a nice highrise building in downtown Metropolis. On the roof. Shinobi Shaw is waiting on the designated roof appearing to be alone, Though Shaw has a select few of his men on near by roof tops for in case something should go wrong with the meeting. One can never be to careful with assassins. Shinobi having been one for a time himself knows this better than most. Shinobi with his back to the obvious entry points stands peacefully taking in the new york skyline light up against the night sky. He is oddly confident in his own safety considering who is to meet. She steps out of the stairwell and boldly onto the roof. At least the spectators can assume it's her. Cheshire is dressed in her green costume, but her face is covered by a white caricature mask. And she is armed as well. "You wished to meet me. I am here." the woman greets through the filter of the mask. It's surprisingly clear, that greeting, and her accent is laden with many places. "Good evening Cheshire, yes I did want to meet you." Shinobi says in his accent that of a Japanese man whose has had formal education to learn advance English. He slowly turns around and looks at her. "oh my I had heard you were quite lovely but I must say you exceed expectations. Though Aren't you chilly?" Shinobi says with a smirk looking over the assassin "Though I am certainly not one to complain or judge. I'm rather a fan of this look, Anyway yes I'd very much like to discuss business with you" Jade Nguyen certainly doesn't seem to be bothered by the cold, neither from the wind nor from the temperature. His smirk draws an initial response of those wicked, metal nail extensions clacking together but she remains silent behind the mask. "Business? Before we get to matters you wished to discuss, shall I address you as Mister Shaw?" She pads slowly closer, moving on silent feet with a casual manner. Upon hearing the clacking of the metal nails Shinobi let's out a sigh and smiles "You may address me as you wish Cheshire, Shaw, Shinobi, Mao Kurotaishi it's all acceptable to me. There is no need for hang ups on formalities. I'm sure we will be well enough acquainted for it not to matter before to long." Cheshire pads over more closely, stopping at a distance that's still reassuringly far for most people. "Very well, Mao Kurotaishi. You requested this meeting and it is getting cold outside. What is on your mind?" "I need someone with a particular set of skills, I'm in the market for an assistant whom can spy, steal and is very adept at killing. If you've done any amount of research on me, you know I can make well worth your time and effort" Shinobi says getting to the point, taking a few steps closer to Cheshire. He is trying to communicate his lack of fear, and get a better view. Jade Nguyen allows him to close the distance without making any sudden moves herself. "You know my skills, or you would not have recruited me. And you also know that my services do not come cheap." she replies. "What sort of 'assistant' are you referring to? I would not do well waiting tables in a gentleman's club." Yeah, a backhanded reference to the Hellfire Club, there. Shinobi lets out a chuckle catching her backhanded jab at his father's establishment. "Yes I know you don't come cheap but I am not exactly lacking for money. I need a confidant someone to help me do the less than legal and certainly unsavory things I need done in my mission to usurp Sebastian. I would not see you lower yourself or your standards to do anything that you feel is beneath you. I just need an ally and since i can afford the very best I decided to reach out to the very best." Shinobi makes a cautious move to get closer but stays just far enough to give himself enough time to react if she made any sudden moves. Shinobi is being playful with his body language. Jade Nguyen studies him silently behind the mask. Impassively. Her stance doesn't shift even as he approaches. Raising her left hand slowly, she reaches to lift the mask before speaking again. "You are bold, Mao Kurotaishi. Or perhaps you are foolhardy? I haven't decided yet. But surely you would not trust a notorious assassin to watch your back without a stronger leash than your checkbook, no matter how vast?" Now that her face is revealed, her features are that comely blend of Vietnamese and French. And her eyes are vivid green. "I believe that's another way of asking 'what is the catch?'." Shinobi smirks impressed by her beauty. "Well oddly enough there is no 'catch' Cheshire. I'm not trying to pull one over on you. If you want to know what I would do to safe guard my end of things. Well I do have men with rather large guns and the skill to use them pointed at you right now. I have many many trained killers at my beckon call. And Cheshire though you are lovely and I would rather treat you with kindness and generosity if you betray that I would use all the money power and influence at my disposal to end everything you care about. That simple work with me and get paid handsomely and even find a better day job than what you currently have, deny me and carry on as you are, or betray me and tempt my wrath. I think that's reasonable. Here is my card if you want to accept contact me. And if you are available allow me to take you for a date" Shinobi hands over a his card with a smile a wink. He leaves via the stairwell but before doing so he gives one last comment "Your eyes are stunning by the way" Cheshire accepts the offered card almost delicately in her clawed fingers, exhibiting unusual dexterity with the lethal extensions. Her expression is neutral except for the smile. The snipers don't surprise her, but neither does she react to the threat. As he turns towards the stairwell her eyes brighten. And her reply is heard just as he opens the door. "It was a pleasure, Mao Kurotaishi. I will call you to discuss the details over dinner." Category:Log